The Blue Haired Vampire
by Air-Siren
Summary: This is the story of a vain blue-haired vampire and his many associates. Heavily inspired off of the Youtube Vocaliod video "Yami No Ou - Lord of Darkness". Rated T for suggestive themes and other things. Soon to be rated M
1. Prolouge

_A long, long time ago, in a beautiful city, lived a blue haired vampire who went by the name Kaito. _

_He was know as the Lord of Darkness, due to being active only at night. He would attack men and women anywhere just to fulfill his need for blood. However, he was incredibly vain and childish. No one ever dared to stand up to him and as such he fancied himself untouchable. _

_He had two bat familiars, who went by the names Ren and Len, who often act as the mediator for his actions, stopping him from doing far too dangerous things. However, they're very mischievous and would often purposely put in false ideas into his head just to see him get into trouble._

_Another noticeable person would be the 'Princess of the Light' a noblewoman who watches over the city with her mother the Queen. Her name is Meiko, a rather... violent woman who will not hesitate to knock heads when prompted. She also is an alcoholic, and has a servant known as Big Al  
><em>

_Now these four characters are the main characters of our story, but many more shall rise from the curtains through out the story. Hmm? Who am I? Well, I'm just a simple human who is telling a story. Whether you decide to join me is completely up to you  
><em>

_I shall see you all soon in out first act~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time to test the waters in Vocaloid. This is based off of Yami No Ou or Lord of Darkness, a video on Youtube sung by Kaito.<strong> **If any one has a good name for the city or an idea for a filler chapter, put it into a review. Also review for you're thoughts on the story. The next chapter (or the first part of this story.) will be up whenever.**  
><em>


	2. Act 1: Kaito, The Blue Haired Vampire

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OFF!" The train conductor yelled. Within minutes, the station was filled with multiple passengers. The last one off was a slim woman with silver hair, who went by the name Yowane Haku. She wore white fine white clothing, though it was not fine enough for her to be considered to be part of the upper class, but it was still enough to keep her out of the lower class. She had come to this beautiful city to visit her aunt and uncle, who owned a fishery at the docks.

It was her first time being in the city, so she was awestruck by all of the beautiful architecture that was around her. The center of the station had a golden plated sun in the center of it and the large doors that lead outside smelled of sweet mahogany. As she stepped out side she was treated to more beauty. Even from the station a large mansion was viable on the opposite side of the city. In the distance to the left, about five miles away from her uncle and aunt's fishery was a large black castle. If she had heard correctly, it was supposedly abandoned centuries ago.

She slowly walked down the cement paved road in deep thought as too where she would go first when she began sight seeing. "What a beautiful moon..." She muttered. Her mind began to wander to the many possible adventures she could have in this city.

Because she was in deep thought, she did not notice a man step out of a door, and ended up running straight into him. He backed up quickly, startled, and bowed to her, and in fancy words, he said, "E-excuseith thee Madam!"

Haku looked at the man. He wore dark blue clothing, fine enough to be considered that of nobility. He had a very dark blue half cape hanging off of his neck, and his light blue eyes complemented his midnight colored hair. Just by looking at him in the eyes, Haku could tell the two lived in entirely separate worlds.

She bowed back to hims and exclaimed, "No! It was my fault. I was too caught up in my surroundings that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I was just heading towards my new home. I-i just moved here you see! Over at the harbor!" She tried to hide an embarrassed blush. She probably sounded like an idiot.

"I seeth. Thou shalt not worry. If I wasth watching where thee was going, this could've been avoidth." He smiled gently at her with sparkles in his eyes.

Haku felt her face grow hot. This stranger, the first person she had talked to within this city, was being so polite. She closed her eyes and ran a scenario in her head. It was magnificent. The man would escort her home, followed by them exchanging names and addresses. They'd then meet again when she was out in the market place for her uncle, and she'd then be pestered by some thugs. This man would quickly swoop in and save her, and then they would kiss. Fast forward to first date, then too marriage, then to...

Haku let out a squeal of joy, not realizing the fancy man was still in front of her. "Um.. Madam~ Are you all right?" he cooed. Haku snapped back into reality in a flash and her face was now even more red then blood. "Thy isth all righth!" He exclaimed. He grasped her and looked at her in the eyes with deep concern.

"Uh... uh..."

"..." he watched her with concern and asked, "You said thy home was near thee harbor, correctith"

It took a moment for Haku to process what he had just said. "U-uh... yes." She looked down embarrassed.

The man looked up and thought for a moment. He looked back at her smiling, "Come, Ith knows of thy shortcut." He extended an inviting hand.

Haku's mind suddenly flashed back to her previous daydream. She felt her self grow hot once more. She quickly took his hand.

The two ran down the streets making turns every which way. Suddenly, the man stopped in the middle of the street.

"Um... is something wrong?" Haku asked him. He didn't respond. Instead he ran into an alleyway. "Hey! Mister!" Not wanting to be alone on the street, she chased after him. The alley was dark and narrow. "S-sir? Is this a short cut." She suddenly heard a chuckle that was enough to send a chill down her spine.

Suddenly, the man burst out of the darkness. He wrapped his arms around her and used his hand to cover her mouth, as to stifle her scream. She immediately calmed down when she realized it was him but noticed he was breathing heavily. He began to lick her neck making her very confused, scared and embarrassed. "S-sir! While I appreciate these advances, I don't think now would be a- what?" She stopped heard him whisper something. "Did you say something sir?"

The man brought his mouth to her ear and whispered in an almost completely different voice, "I want your blood~"

Haku's eyes widened when she felt the man sink his teeth into her nape. She let out a small shriek of pain and pleasure. She felt herself being drained of energy, yet she felt sublime, as if this was the greatest moment in her life. Suddenly the man released her neck.

"S-si-" Haku looked at the blue haired man wearily. The man wove a hand in front of her face, and suddenly Haku felt unconscious. The man gently prompted her against the wall.

The man looked to the sky and clapped his hands three times. After a moment of waiting, two bats flew down from the night sky. The man nodded at them and said with a goofy smile, "Hey guys! I'm finished here so you can go ahead and wipe this girl's memories."

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Kaito! What do we look like, your slaves!" a boy's voice came from one of the bats.

"Well technically we are his familiars..." a girl's voice came from the other.

Suddenly in a burst of smoke, the bats turned into twin children. They both had blond hair, but the boy had his spiked, while the girls was straight. They both wore black shorts and jacket and had small black wings. On their heads, they had small bat ears sticking out. If a normal person were see them, they'd think them to be cute little children dressed up for a costume party.

Kaito chuckled like a child, "It's true~ You have to listen to me~"

"Don't think your all that tough! If you don't have blood, you can't even fight a bird." The boy yelled.

"Len..." The girl sighed with disbelief.

"It's true and you know it, Rin" Len yelled.

"Yes, but it's best not to say that in front of Mas- oh god..." Rin facepalmed when she looked over and saw Kaito hitting the ground in a depressed manor.

"Len! Apologize!" She yelled choking her brother.

"Why should I? I don't owe nothing to him." Len yelled back, struggling to break free.

"You seem to forget that as his familiars, so when he gets depressed, then we get-" Rin stopped talking and fell to her knees muttering, "Partial emotional connections suck."

"Ha! I'm not depressed so I wi-" Suddenly Len followed suit and began to punch the ground crying, "I'm so sorry~ I'm so sorry~"

"Do you mean it?" Kaito, the blue haired vampire, asked him with a tearful look.

"Yes... I am SO sorry!" Len said bowing.

Kaito stood up, almost instantly cheered up, "Very good! Glad to know you still know your place." Kaito nodded with a smile putting his hands on his hips triumphantly. "Okay, you two, do your thing and erase her memories. We don't want her to remember my unique face!"

"Actually that one judge looks kinda like you." Rin said getting back up. "What was his name?"

Len who was annoyed by Kaito's random mood swings replied, "I think it was Gallian or something like that. Strange how we don't know the name of the most powerful man in the city."

The two familiars walked over to the unconscious Haku's head and put their hands on her head. They continued talking.

"What about the princess? Shouldn't she have more power then the judge?" Len asked.

"Not necessarily. I hear the Princess of Light is just a figurehead and the police chief is the one who holds the true power in the city." Rin told him.

"The police chief? Oh yeah! Gapuko! His names been all over the place due to the unsolved cases of the slasher attacks." Len told them.

"Slasher?" Kaito chimed in. "I think I've heard about him. He's the guy that's been behind numerous cases of rape/murders, right?"

"Yeah. All of his targets are young women." Rin explained. "What if I'm next!"

"Don't worry. No one would want a flat chest like you." Len snarked.

"Hey!"

"Rin's flat chest aside," Kaito interrupted. "I wonder who would do such a vile thing to the type of people I prey upon." Kaito bit his nail in a slight bit of anger.

The twins suddenly removed their hands from Haku's head. "Memories are now wiped!" Rin announce in a fit of happiness.

"Oh, by the way!" Len burst out.

Kaito looked over at Len with an eyebrow rose. He asked, "What is it?"

"I remember that a fortune teller recently set up shop in the city! We have got to go meet her!" Len exclaimed. He always enjoyed people who knew of the occult.

Kaito chuckled and replied, "Very well, but it should wait until tomorrow night. The sun is preparing to rise."

"Right!" The familiars responded, promptly turning into bats.

Kaito rose a hand and his body began to dematerialize into mist. They disappeared into the night. Little did they know, as soon as the left, a man had come out of the shadows looking at Haku with a knife in hand. The man licked his lips in anticipation.

Meanwhile, in the Princess of Light's estate, her loyal butler had just awoken...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first chapter is done! Thank god! So much of a writers block... Anyways, now I have the story planned out. I plan on making several indirect and direct references to the 7 Deadly Sin songs in this fic as well.<strong>

**After the next chapter I will be moving the story up to the M rating. It's going to have rape as a major plot point, though I don't plan on going into to much detail on that. It's rating will also be due to graphic violence and cursing.**

**Coming up next: We enter the life of Big Al and the Princess, Meiko, get introduced to other main players, and move the plot forward. **

** So what did you think of the story? Like it? Hate it? Review!  
><strong>

**P.S. Before anyone tries to call me out on it, I know that Kaito's lines seem strange. That is in his mind, what fancy people talk like.  
><strong>


End file.
